Histoires courtes en folie R&I
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Drabble, prompt, one-shot publié sur Lj, partie II. Accepte des idées pour prochaines petites histoires.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai décidé de nouveau de partager des histoires disponibles sur mon journal. Ici plusieurs drabbles, le thème est les vêtements.

* * *

Sortant d'une cabine d'essayage en robe de soirée rouge qui échancrait sa cuisse gauche. Rizzoli observa son amie qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la détaillant de bas en haut.

''Alors ? Comment je suis ?'' Questionna hésitante la brunette en se tournant sur elle-même, alors qu'elle se faisait dévorer du regard par des clients.

''Franchement le rouge ne te va pas à ton teint, la forme de la robe est passable et déforme significativement tes articulations coxo-fémorale, ainsi que la petitesse du tronc de ton anatomie.'' Ces mots heurtèrent profondément Jane malgré qu'elle n'en comprit que la moitié, mais ce n'était visiblement pas flatteur, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas insulter son amie ou même verser une petite larme.

"Merci de ton honnêteté comme toujours!" Jappa la brune frustrer.

''Je suis désolée Jane…mais je ne peux pas… ''

''Tu ne peux pas...quoi ? Me regarder car je suis à ce point moche ?'' Pesta l'italienne alors que son interlocutrice semblait suffoquer.

"Mentir, tu es magnifique, le plus beau spécimen féminin que j'ai pu rencontrer."

La détective vit le cou écarlate de son amie qui s'évanouit aussitôt sur le sol.

''Maura !'' Jane n'aurait jamais dû lui demander d'essayer de mentir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse que son amie ne pense pas ces mots, ou s'inquiéter qu'elle ne regagne pas tout de suite conscience.

* * *

"Pas question ! Jo Friday ne portera pas cette chose !" Gronda Jane.

"Mais Jane c'est trop mignon, un beau petit sweet écrit j'aime ma maman. En plus Bass a les vêtements assortis. Si tu veux, je peux nous trouver des vêtements assortis pour nous deux. "

"Encore plus horrible que tout le reste ! Je plains déjà tes futurs enfants !"

* * *

"Maura est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton amie." Demanda inquiète la détective qui passa rapidement de la politesse, pour la véritable raison de sa venue.

"Je vais très bien pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il y a une vingtaine de boite de chaussure que je suis en train de transporter à l'étage comme un déménageur qui ne gagne pas un rond en retour, et tu m'as appelée en disant que je devais d'urgence venir te voir."

"Mais c'est une urgence !"

"Nous n'avons pas la même notion du mot. J'aurais plutôt dit un incendie, meurtre, problème familial… mais pas ranger des chaussures ! Tu en as jamais assez, on dirait qu'on est dans un magasin de chaussure !" Soupira la brunette qui s'était fait crier dessus car elle avait tombé une boite par terre. Elle aurait dû dire qu'elle était occupée à ne rien faire que de vivre ce moment de torture.

* * *

"Alors qu'est ce que vous voyez !'' Hurla Jane qui se trouvait le bord d'une autoroute alors que des policiers encerclèrent la plage, car un cadavre a été déposé sur le sable de la plage. Elle entendit son téléphone portable vibrer et répondit :

"Maura ?"

"Tu devrais venir directement sur la scène de crime."

"Plutôt crever." Cracha la détective.

"Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Jane…il y a déjà assez d'un cadavre pour moi que j'autopsie." Commenta la légiste alors que son interlocutrice grimaçait.

"Ce n'est pas mon intention sauf si je vais sur cette plage ! Tu me fais juste un rapport détaillé en visioconférence et ce sera amplement suffisant."

"Ce serait mieux si tu venais de près."

"Il est hors de question que je me mette nue pour y aller !"

"Pourtant je l'ai fait, c'est naturelle de marcher sans vêtement. Et ici personne ne te regardera, les gens ont l'habitude de la nudité dans une plage nudiste."

"Ne m'as-tu pas dit que des millions de germes étaient sur ce sable ? Des bactéries, bêtes, et toutes autres bizarreries dont j'ai oublié le nom, tu es une scientifique tu devrais le savoir toi-même non ? Et toutes les maladies que l'on peut attraper juste en l'effleurant ?" Maura semblait réaliser la situation, tout une sorte de théorie et de maladies envahirent son brillant esprit et Jane l'entendit hyperventiller à l'autre bout du fil. C'était mesquin, voir cruel, mais Rizzoli jubilait, pour une fois c'était elle qui dégoutté son amie avec toutes ses informations qu'elle lui balança à n'importe quel moment de la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les deux favoris. Voici une petite demande, écrire un petit récit d'un extrait de la promo de la saison 5 de Rizzoli &amp; Isles. La situation Jane est au commissariat en compagnie de Frankie, et elle lui dit : « Fais moi une faveur, ne finit pas cette phrase. » J'avoue mon esprit à un peu divaguer. _

* * *

**ENTRE AMIES**

Assise à son bureau, Jane se mit à soupirer, son frère était nerveux, et sa nervosité commençait à l'atteindre.  
« Tu as dû le remarquer Jane, Maura est terriblement sexy, et quand je l'ai embrassé alors j'ai- »

« Fais moi une faveur, ne finit pas cette phrase. » Coupa abruptement Jane qui ne voulait pas en savoir plus, elle ne souhaitait pas entendre son frère fantasmer sur sa meilleure amie, juste les voir non 'flirter' c'était déjà étrange et bizarre, et elle ne voulait pas entendre plus. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents prépubères.

« Quoi ? Tu ne la trouves pas sexy ? » S'enquit incrédule Frankie alors que son interlocutrice roula des yeux, pourquoi lui posait-on toujours ce type de question ?

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, et ce n'est pas la question, mais parler de tes désirs pervers sur ma meilleure amie, je préfère largement m'en passer. »

« Ils ne sont pas pervers ! » Protesta le jeune homme alors que sa sœur fronça des sourcils.

« Arrête de faire l'innocent, les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Bien que tu sois acceptable. »

« Acceptable ? »

« Aussi, si j'étais un homme, moi aussi j'aurai continuellement des pensées peu catholiques envers Maura, je ne penserai qu'à savourer ses lèvres contre les miennes, caresser sa peau sous mes doigts à lui faire sortir les sons les plus exquis, ne vouloir que la faire souffler mon nom encore et encore. Et ses tailleurs moulants si parfaitement ses magnifiques seins et son pulpeux fessier …cela me donne l'envie de la plaquer violemment contre le mur et là, bam je- »

« Pitié ! Stop, je ne veux pas en entendre plus. » Le brun dégoûtait, s'en alla sous les rires de son aînée, maintenant il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait pu être subtile, mais ce ne serait pas aussi amusant, surtout la tête qu'il faisait était mémorable.

* * *

Jane allait à la morgue pour avoir des résultats d'une autopsie, elle sursauta et mit sa main contre sa poitrine pour calmer ses frayeurs, quand elle rencontra sa meilleure amie qui était près de l'entrée comme figée sur place.

« Maur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » La brune se mit à pâlir, elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation n'est-ce pas ? Et si c'était le cas, il n'y avait rien de honteux ? Bon, elle avait dit que si elle était un homme ; sa meilleure amie était totalement son type, et qu'elle n'aurait que des pensées lubriques en son encontre et elle avait décrite des choses….d'accord c'était totalement embarrassant, mais c'était l'hypothétique…et Maura le savait ? De plus elle était une femme…bien que c'était possible que deux femmes…non elle n'allait pas s'attarder sur ces réflexions…et puis cette discussion était surtout pour que son frère arrête de l'ennuyer.

« Salut Maur… » La dite les pommettes rouges, souffla un péniblement retour de courtoisie, puis elle donna un dossier sans rencontrer le regard de la brunette qui s'attendait un monologue à ses analyses. Elle entendit quelques secondes, mais rien, et c'était fortement inquiétant.

« Maura…si c'est pour ce que tu as entendue alors je- »

« Si tu étais un homme, tu serais totalement mon type. Même si tu étais mon ami, ou dans la même position que Frankie le frère de ma meilleure amie, contrairement à lui, pour toi je n'aurai pas hésité à passer à l'acte d'aller plus loin comme tu l'as si bien décrite. » Avoua Isles avec un sourire, puis elle s'en alla l'air de rien, alors que la brunette était sans voix.

L'italienne se demandait si elle se faisait des idées, mais son amie n'était pas en train de déhancher plus que nécessaire son postérieur ? Ou c'était elle qui regardait un peu trop celui-ci ? Elle se claqua les joues avec ses mains.


	3. Chapter 3

Je continue de partager avec vous des histoires, et donc voici une idée qui m'est venue en regardant l'épisode 10 de la saison 5 de Rizzoli et Isles. J'avais vu tout les épisodes que j'avais manqués pendant les vacances d'été, et j'étais déçue que les producteurs aient tués le bébé de Jane, bien que des nombreux fans de la série étaient ravis. Je ne comprends pas vraiment cette réaction, mais c'est pas grave.

**covergirls06** : je suis comme les producteurs de la série, je fais saliver le lecteur mais il y aura rien au final que des insinuations (enfin pour le précédent one-shot) Et on dit souvent que Jane est l'homme de la situation, et bien voilà le parfait exemple.

**Aurelie447:** merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir qu'on aime mes histoires et mon humour (parfois particulier ) voici la suite.

* * *

**C'est beau l'amitié.**

_Dans la cuisine du docteur Isles._

Maura donna une tasse de café à Jane, et lui dit avec un sourire :

« Je dois l'avouer que ça été vraiment sympa de t'avoir ici, et que je suis triste que tu partes. »

« Moi aussi…si triste… » Répondit la brune en marmonnant la deuxième partie de sa phrase derrière sa tasse de café. La légiste choquait, avait parfaitement bien entendu ce ton ironique, elle n'était pas une si mauvaise colocataire, mais une excellente hôtesse de maison. Elle allait demander pourquoi cette réflexion injustifiée, mais son invitée s'échappa de tout interrogatoire en allant vers le salon, pour profiter de l'écran plat. Non, elle n'allait pas la laisser fuir ainsi.

« Que veux-tu dire par là Jane ? » La dite se mit à grimacer lorsqu'elle sentit son amie se positionner sur le canapé à ses côtés, elle et sa grande bouche. Vivre avec Maura n'était pas non plus un supplice venant des enfers, mais la détective avait prise des habitudes de célibataire, et vivre avec quelqu'un, c'était différent. On voyait plus facilement les défauts, maniaqueries de l'autre.

« J'ai l'impression de vivre avec ma femme. » Grommela la brune alors que son amie resta un moment, pensive.

« Femme ? »

« Oui, je suis le mari et toi la femme. »

« Encore cette histoire de cliché de relation homosexuelle avec l'un qui est l'homme et la femme dans le couple ? Ce ne sont que des préjugés, il n'y a pas une personne plus efféminée que l'autre, ou plus garçon manqué. » Jane se mit à froncer des sourcils à cette remarque, et se pointa aussitôt du doigt ainsi que sa meilleure amie.

« Tu es celle qui est la plus féminine ici. Tu portes des vêtements de marques, tailleurs, de nombreuses chaussures. Mais j'ai le nécessaire et ce qui est confortable. J'ai quatre paires de chaussures dont des baskets. Tu aimes les documentaires, j'aime le sport. Tu fais du yoga et moi du Kick Boxing. Tu manges de la nourriture pour lapin et moi plus humaine. » La dernière constatation fit tousser de négation la scientifique qui n'était pas du tout d'accord sur ce point.

« Ok, je mange des choses différentes que toi. Plus…caloriques…c'est pour dire qu'on est totalement différente. »Maura se mit à soupirer, oui elles étaient différentes, mais c'était pour cette raison leur profonde amitié.

« Aussi je dois obéir, mettre la table correctement, tu m'imposes même des règles. Si je mets mal la table, tu repasses derrière moi, » continua l'italienne qui en avait presque des cauchemars la nuit avec Maura en professeur autoritaire qui utilisa sa règle pour la punir de son mauvais placement. Jane se mit à frissonner rien que d'y penser.

« Car la place des couverts n'est pas dû au simplement hasard, oui mes caprices comme tu le sous-entend. Elle répond à un code de bonne conduite, hérité de notre histoire. La fourchette se place à gauche de l'assiette, le couteau à droite. »

« Et les dents de la fourchette doivent se reposer de façon à ce que les dents reposent sur la table, et le couteau côté tranchant vers l'assiette, et bla,bla, bla. On n'est pas à recevoir la bourgeoise ou ta mère. »

« Cela s'appelle du savoir vivre, et je ne me plains pas quand tu laisses une mare d'eau à la salle de bain. »

« Pas une mare, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de nettoyer, mais revenons au plus important. Si je ne mange pas assez de verdure tu me prives de dessert…même ma mère n'est pas ainsi… » Ajouta Rizzoli.

« Car je me fais du souci pour ta santé, si je t'écoutais, tu boirais chaque jour de la bière et du café, et tu mangerais que des plats surgelés. » La brune allait rétorquer que non, mais sa meilleure amie la dévisagea.

« D'accord c'est possible que je le fasse, mais ce n'est pas la question ici. »

« Oui ça ne l'est pas, qu'est-ce qui te dérange en plus de tout cela de vivre chez moi. » Insista Isles au plus grand désespoir de l'italienne qui leva les mains en l'air totalement défaite, cette conversation allait mal finir si cela continuait dans cette voix, cependant elle vit qu'elle n'avait guère que de répondre à cette demande, il fallait trouver un terrain neutre. Qui n'amènerait pas à de vains conflits, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

« J'ai mes petites habitudes, Jo Friday me manque, ta tortue…n'est pas spécialement affectueuse à mon égard, il a un regard méchant. »

« Elle, c'est une femelle, et puis si tu l'appelles de rocher, ou que tu trompes sur sa sexualité, cela m'étonne à peine de son animosité. »

« Alors tu ne contredis pas qu'il me déteste ! »

« Elle, et je n'ai rien dit de telle. »

« Bien sûrrrrr…aussi j'aime écouter la musique à mon appartement et danser, ainsi que déambuler nue après ma douche dans le salon. » Rajouta Rizzoli alors que Maura semblait surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la détective ait de telles habitudes.

« Tu peux toujours le faire ici. » Répondit innocemment la châtain alors que son interlocutrice fut bouche-bée. Oui la légiste semblait ne pas être dérangée par le nudisme, mais Jane était plus pudique.

« Non, non, non. Il est hors de question, tu pourrais me voir, Ma pourrait me voir, ton petit ami pourrait me voir ou toi. » Secoua comme une forcenée la tête Jane.

« Moi, mais je t'ai déjà vu nu. Et si tu es pudique, alors je peux aussi me mettre nue, ou je verrouillerai les portes pour qu'on ne te surprenne pas. » Cette suggestion ne semblait pas ravir la brunette.

« Je ne me vois pas nue, avec toi, assise sur ce canapé à converser tranquillement. Et puis je te rappelle que tu as des problèmes avec l'hygiène. Tu ne peux pas supporter un sac de poubelle sur le sol de ta cuisine, tu fais presque une crise cardiaque. Alors que je m'assois ici...dénudée...»

« Pourtant j'ai eu des relations sexuelles ici. Donc être assise nue ici n'est pas un problème. » Jane bondit aussitôt de sa place comme un chat qui venait de se prendre de l'eau froide.

« Oh mon dieu ! Plus jamais je m'assiérai ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi illico presto, je vais y aller maintenant et changer de pantalon. » La détective se précipita à l'étage.

« Mais Jane, j'avais mise une couverte. » Tenta en vain Maura._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**marianne lalande 9** :même ici il y a les OMG? J'ai cru que c'était spécialement pour mon journal? Mais ça fait toujours plaisir t'avoir de tes commentaires^^. Oui c'est un peu comme revoir une rediffusion de sa série que de relire une ancienne histoire. Cela nous rappelle ce qu'on a aimé ou détesté. De rien, je suis contente que tu aimes mon travail, ça motive beaucoup mon écriture.

**covergirls06** : quand on vit avec une maniaque, la cohabitation peut être un véritable enfer, mais avec le temps on peut s'habituer à l'autre ou exploser, ça dépend. Bah oui de la bouffe de lapin, des crudités, granulé, céréale serait mieux ici (bon j'aime bien en manger, donc je ne critique pas trop). J'aime bien le poisson mais pas la viande rouge. Oui la fin m'est venue comme ça, sans vraiment y réfléchir, je trouvais cela marrant.

**Aurelie447 :** c'est vrai que l'histoire de bébé ne tenait pas la route, mais généralement Casey était peu présent dans la série, donc ne pas le voir ne me choc pas vraiment. Si je le voyais tout le temps, peut être que ce serait différent. Oui Jane et Maura s'étaient déjà retrouvées toutes nues toutes les deux à cause d'une contamination, mais il y avait un intrus de trop xD. J'ai une image en tête, Jane et Maura assises nues sur le canapé, en train de boire le thé (Jane du café ça correspond mieux à son image) et en fond une musique un peu bourgeoise (type violon) (oui mon imagination peut faire peur, mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter)

**Elyseb** : parfois c'est bien de les voir en amie comme dans la série, et je pense qu'il y a pas de fanfiction qui les mettent en scène en tant que couple qui se déchirent. Alors parfois une douce et tendre amitié me convient. Et puis cette fois- ci ce one-shot aura du Rizzles.

* * *

**Blague de mauvais goût ? Enfin cela dépendait…**

Jane allait comme d'habitude à sa chaise de bureau afin de s'affairer à son travail, lorsqu'elle s'y installa, elle entendit un bruit étrange…elle se demanda même si elle ne l'avait pas cassé. Cependant la peur augmenta, quand elle entendit des bips réguliers s'émaner plus bas. Fronçant des sourcils, elle se pencha sans pour autant s'extraire de sa chaise, et se releva aussitôt l'air de rien en prenant sa tasse de café dans sa main.

« Frost ! » Appela l'italienne avec un sourire forcé. L'homme trop occupé devant son ordinateur reçut en sa direction plusieurs objets de bureau, de type gomme, bout de papier, stylos, elle hésita même un moment à jeter son agrafeuse ; ou écran d'ordinateur, au moins elle attirerait l'attention de la personne qu'elle convoitait, mais si par mégarde elle l'assommait, sa démarche première d'attirer son attention ne servirait à rien.

« BAROLD ! » Hurla Rizzoli tapant du poing contre le bureau car sa patience était déjà à son extrême limite. Finalement, cela attira l'attention de son partenaire, ainsi que tout les autres occupants de la pièce qui rirent de son fameux prénom. Le noir américain honteux, se dirigea tête baissée vers son amie, et demanda sèchement à cause de l'embarras qu'il venait de recevoir :

« Quoi ? »

« Demande à ce qu'on évacue calmement les locaux, aussi il faudrait appeler l'équipe de déminage. »

« Pourquoi ? » Pas d'humeur à s'attarder sur la situation, Jane fit un bref topo avec la plus grande nonchalance possible.

« Parce qu'il y a une bombe sous ma chaise, qu'elle a certainement été activée lorsque je me suis assise dessus, et je ne sais pas qu'elle est la portée d'explosion, bien que je me doute qu'en ce qui me concerne, je vais devenir un petit tas de cendre. Mais c'est probablement ce que souhaitait, celui qui la poser ici, ou peut être était-ce pris au hasard ? Je ne sais pas. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps de discuter. » Frost cligna des yeux, pensant que c'était une mauvaise blague, mais l'air sérieux de sa partenaire lui fit oublier tous ces doutes. Il se baissa sous sa chaise alors qu'elle toussotait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et son partenaire se leva d'un bond.

« Je…me dépêche ! »

« Tu as intérêt ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! »

* * *

Cela faisait près d'une minute que le commissariat avait été évacué, seul le commissaire ainsi que des hommes étaient aux alentours pour encadrer la scène. Soudainement une figure famille à l'italienne entra :

« Maura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu n'as pas entendu l'alerte de partir ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! » Réprimanda la détective qui allait se lever par réflexe de sa place, mais s'y accrocha comme une désespérée, se rappelant dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement, faire sauter tout le commissariat ainsi, ce serait de la pure bêtise. Se refrognant dans sa chaise, Jane se mit à soupirer. Elle croyait que tout le monde était parti, sauf les démineurs qui tardaient visiblement à venir, son amie se précipita en sa direction, mais la brunette mit sa main en avant afin de l'arrêter à sa course. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer si elle s'approchait d'elle.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule ici, et si la bombe explose. »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu devais partir ! » Aboya Rizzoli alors que son amie commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas s'emporter de la sorte, mais elle préférait que la légiste la haïsse, plutôt qu'un malheur puisse lui arriver.

« Maura part ! » Ordonna sèchement la détective qui craignait de plus en plus le temps qui s'écoulait en une traînée de poussière.

« Non ! »

« Si je pouvais te mettre un coup de pied à tes fesses pour que tu le fasses, alors je le ferai volontiers ! Va t-en ! »

« Non ! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, qu'importe la situation. Tu ne le feras pas avec moi, et c'est réciproque ! » Répondit Isles avec un acharnement déconcertant.

Il ne restait que quelques secondes et nos deux amies le savaient, Maura n'allait pas partir quoi qu'il arrive. Jane toujours aussi nerveuse, se pencha sous sa chaise pour vérifier leur sursis qui se désagrégeait.

« Merde, merde, merde ! On est fichu ! » Il ne restait que trente secondes, c'était trop tard pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle agisse au mieux. Il valait mieux faire quelque chose, que d'attendre la mort…elle attrapa une poignée de fils noir, rouges, bleus et jaunes. Elle n'allait pas faire de différenciation, si elle devait tergiverser sur le bon fil à couper, comme dans les films d'action, alors elle serait, non elles seront déjà en poussière.

« Maura…avant que je ne fasse ça…j'aimerai te dire quelque chose d'important…comme nous sommes devant une mort imminente…certes je devrais me dépêcher…je …depuis des années…je ressens des sent- » La légiste coupa cette déclaration maladroite, en attrapa le visage de sa meilleure amie et elle se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, ce serait la meilleure des morts possibles que de révéler leurs sentiments, visiblement partagés. Rizzoli avait perdu tout raisonnement, mais n'avait pas oublié d'arracher les fils. Mais elle se mit à sursauter lorsqu'elle entendit des cris derrière elles. Par réflexe, se retourna vers la bombe qui n'explosa pas…était-ce un miracle de l'amour ? Ou le hasard ?

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » La brunette se mit à froncer des sourcils, quand sa meilleure se recula rougissante de leur baiser dont les intrus n'avaient pas entraperçu. Et quand elle vit ses collègues ainsi que sa famille s'attrouper avec des serpentins, et cotillons, et portant des chapeaux festifs en carton coloré, elle vit noire. Il voulait lui faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi, elle avait vraiment cru que ce n'était pas une bombe fictive. La légiste semblait tout aussi troublée par cette agitation festive.

L'italienne se mit à sourire froidement, réalisant que tout ceci était une foutue blague ! Cette bombe, n'en était pas une. Cette alerte, était pour que les autres se prépare sans qu'elle ne le sache…Sa main se dirigea dangereusement vers son arme de service, et Maura l'avait suivi du regard, elle mit aussitôt sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Bien que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de punir ses collègues de cette blague grotesque, elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui avait permis d'embrasser sa légiste, combien elle avait rêvé de ce moment, certes c'était plus romantique dans sa tête. Et puis elle savait qu'elle avait été aussi manipulée, elle n'était pas capable de mentir ainsi. Oh, elle allait se venger plus tard, quand personne ne s'y attendrait. Et ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

« Bonne anniversaire Jane…et si cela te dit plus, on fêtera ton anniversaire plus intimement chez moi ? » Proposa sensuellement Isles en embrassant cette fois-ci longuement sur la joue de son amie, qui semblait ravie de la proposition, plutôt que de cette surprise de mauvais goût.

* * *

N/A: Voilà les publications s'arrêtent ici, peut être que j'en rajouterai d'autres one-shot, je ne sais pas pour le moment. Je vais dorénavant me consacrer à ma nouvelle histoire, mais je ne pense pas la publier sur FF, enfin on verra. A une prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

One-shot inspiré de la saison 7.

* * *

Rizzoli savait que sa meilleure amie avait des problèmes pour voir ses qualités, qu'elle avait peur qu'on ne plus l'aimer parce qu'elle n'était plus 'intelligente'. Et quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait toujours plus intelligente qu'elle. Alors elle devait la rassurer sur cette opération à son cerveau. Nos deux amies assises sur le canapé, se contemplèrent ne sachant que dire. Mais l'italienne brisa ce silence. Elle n'aimait pas cette atmosphère lourde. Elles n'étaient pas en froid.

« Maur, ce n'est pas de ton cerveau que j'aime mais toi. » Jane déclara en attrapant les mains de la médecin légiste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la suite des propos. « Car franchement ce serait bizarre d'aimer un cerveau…sauf si je suis un zombie et puis en général ils les mangent. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es drôle, tu me fais toujours rire et sourire, tu es belle, tu es toujours bien habillée, bien que tu aies trop de vêtements. Tu as un grand cœur, tu as accueilli ma mère, alors que ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire…je te serai toujours reconnaissante pour ça. Vraiment. Toujours. Si tu veux un de mes reins, je te le donnerai. »

« Très amusant. » Déclara la châtain.

« Aussi tu peux être extrêmement psychorigide, maniaque, rancunière-. » Enuméra l'italienne.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et tu ne devais pas me trouver que des compliments ! » Protesta Isles en faisant la moue, oui elle avait des défauts mais pas ceux-là !

« Oh j'ai oubliée d'autre, tu es fière, tu n'aime pas avoir tord, tu n'es pas très modeste, tu es me voles parfois…non souvent ma nourriture dans mon assiette me laissant presque affamée. Hé bien, tu as vraiment un caractère de cochon, tu as de la chance d'avoir une personne aussi compréhensive et génial que moi pour t'aimer autant avec tout ces défauts. » Et Jane fut brutalement poussée et elle tomba directement sur le sol. Scandalisée, elle observa sa meilleure amie qui semblait aussi être choquée de son action. Ce n'était pas du tout prémédité.

« Et tu es violente en plus. Violence contre un agent de police, cela devient grave mademoiselle Isles. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

« Je plaide coupable, je ne faisais que me défendre. Oh, mais qu'allez-vous faire officier Rizzoli ? M'arrêter ? » Provoqua Maura avec un sourire, sa comparse se mit à réfléchir en silence, et acquiesça.

« Oui. » Sourit malicieusement la brune qui sortit ses menottes à la plus grande consternation de Maura. Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête, et se leva un bond de son canapé, elle se fit poursuivre par l'italienne sous leurs rires enjoués. Jane parvient à attraper sa camarade, et la plaqua contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Je t'aime comme tu es Maura, alors ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Bien que cela me désolée de la dire, je suis comme ma mère sur ce point, protectrice, et collante. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi. »

« Je t'aime aussi Jane. Malgré tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Les deux femmes entendirent la porte s'ouvrit et elles virent une Angela surprise, elle en fit tomber son sac de course. La position qu'elles eurent était assez ambiguë pour être remarquée par n'importe qui.

« Oh euh…désolée de vous avoir interrompue. Faites comme si je n'étais pas venue. » Et la mère de famille partit presque en courant. Jane qui normalement aurait dû être gênée, relâcha sa prisonnière, qui l'observa silencieusement.

« Tu ne vas pas rattraper ta mère pour lui raconter que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit. »

« Non, mais c'est la première fois que je la voie partir aussi vite sans que je la menace…que je lui jette la moindre chose…que je lui dise qu'elle n'aura pas de petit enfant si elle continue...c'est intéressant de savoir. » Ria la brune en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.


End file.
